


Hannibal是只猫

by Yuandu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Hannibal is Hannibal, Other, Someone Help Will Graham, This Is STUPID
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuandu/pseuds/Yuandu
Summary: 具体地说，他是Alana的猫，Graham是Jack的狗，他们相遇了。就是这样。这就是这个故事。
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Hannibal是只猫

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/gifts).
  * A translation of [The One Where Hannibal is a Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273310) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 
  * A translation of [The One Where Hannibal is a Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273310) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



“太谢谢你了。”Jack说道，“我简直无法表达我有多感谢。”

“这并不麻烦。”Alana感觉自己已经是第一百次这么说，“我喜欢狗。我们会相处得很好。他会好好的。”

Jack离开了，留下Alana和Graham。还有Hannibal，他在这个房子的某处，但现在只有她和这只毛色复杂（大部分是棕色）的卷毛混种大狗。Graham盯着Jack离开的门，被留在陌生的房子里由一个陌生的女人牵着他的狗绳，他抬头用装满困惑的大眼睛看向Alana。

“他会回来的。”Alana告诉他，“他只是去短期出差，最多几天就会回来。”她解开Graham的狗绳，让他能在房子里自由行动，但Graham只是坐在门边。

Jack带来了一张狗床（看起来像一个巨大的懒人沙发）、装在自封袋里的狗粮和一帆布袋的玩具。Alana把狗床拖到客厅里一个看起来合适的位置，把那袋玩具放在边上。她把Graham的狗绳挂在门边的挂钩上，旁边是她的围巾和外套。Graham依然待在门边，扭头越过自己的肩膀给她一个责怪的眼神。

“我不能让他回来。”她告诉他。

Graham叹了口气，在门前躺下，头靠在前掌上。

Alana把Graham的碗放在地上，其中一个倒上水，另一个装满狗粮。Jack告诉过她Graham会自己吃饭，而且不需要担心他会吃得太多。听见狗粮碰撞碗壁的声音，Graham的耳朵动了动，但他依然坚守在门前。Alana抬头发现她优雅的猫正在二楼的栏杆上小憩，长长的尾巴卷在身侧。

“做只好猫，Hannibal，”Alana警告他，“他是客人。”

她等了等，看看是否有事发生，但Hannibal只是消失在她的视线中。

\-----

Alana将Hannibal形容为“有挑战性”，而除她以外的所有人都叫他“一个可怕的噩梦”或“那只见鬼的猫”。

他在Alana巴尔的摩的办公室附近被她发现时，还是一只快要饿死的小猫。Alana被告知他很可能死去，但她非常坚持，每天熬夜亲手喂他食物，为他的寄生虫和感染支付了一笔又一笔的治疗费用。他最终活了下来并长成了一个美丽的生物，拥有黄绿色的眼睛、华丽的灰色皮毛和高贵的三角形脸蛋。Alana宠坏了他，给他提供有机猫粮，书房里放着拥有三个枝杈的树形猫爬架，每扇窗前都装了猫架，还频繁供给羊奶和猫薄荷。Hannibal对此的回报是在她的手脚上留满抓痕，在她所有的地毯上撒尿，以及打碎几个杯子和一个花瓶。

她的朋友们都不愿意来访，除非Hannibal被关进浴室——至少浴室里没有任何他能摧毁的东西，有一次Alana把他关进了卧室，等她将他放出来时，她面对的是被毁掉的窗帘和遍布她所有舒适品的猫屎。她请过两任猫保姆和一位兽医。

出于绝望，她咨询了一些猫咪行为学家和猫咪心理学家。

其中一个建议她丰富猫生活的环境，引进更多玩具和猫架（这就是猫爬架和猫架分布在Alana房子每个角落的原因）。Hannibal似乎挺喜欢它们，但还是在Alana当时的男朋友的小腿上留下了三英寸的口子。下一周，她的男朋友提出了分手。

另一个建议用药。Hannibal拒绝吃药，先是把药藏起来，然后开始用呕吐来反抗吃药，他还差点把Alana的魂抓出来。她放弃了。

第三个人建议她拔掉Hannibal的爪子。Alana开除了他。

尽管如此，Alana反而是那个问了好几遍“你确定Graham对猫没有意见？”的人。

“他连火腿三明治都不会伤害，”Jack向她保证，“他不是我担心的对象。”

\----

Graham又在舔毛。

现在，他至少不再守在门口了。早些时候，Alana去自己的家庭办公室了干了会儿活，Graham一路跟着她，嗅闻所有他能触碰到的东西。他特别关注了猫爬架，然后躺下开始舔脚掌。之后，Alana看着他先后咬自己的后腿，抓绕肚皮直到皮肤变粉，最后又回到舔脚掌。

Alana挺确定Graham身上没有跳蚤和扁虱，所以他的行为可能出自皮肤过敏，但Jack没有提到过这个，Graham身上的味道也完全正常。那么大概是因为焦虑——Jack几周前才从收容所把他领回家，据说他曾经过着不安定的生活，而现在他又到了一个新地方，面对新的人类。无论究竟是出于什么原因，将自己的皮毛剥下来的行为都是不能被纵容的，所以Alana起身去起居室拿了一些Graham的咀嚼玩具和零食。

她回来时发现Hannibal进了办公室。

Alana屏住了呼吸。Hannibal坐在离Graham几尺远的地方，尾巴圈在腿旁，而Graham看起来更专注于舔自己的脚掌而非关注Hannibal。Hannibal全神贯注地盯了Graham几分钟，最终走向他，一掌拍在Graham的鼻子上。

Graham眨了眨眼，更多地出于受到惊吓而非痛楚——Hannibal这次破天荒地没有亮出爪子。随后，Hannibal经由书架跳上猫爬架，居高临下地凝视着Graham，像一个诡异的石像鬼。Graham甚至没有站起来，他只是对着猫、Alana和周围的世界眨眼，好像他不知道自己在哪，或者他是怎么到这儿来的，或者为什么他的鼻子会感到疼痛。

Alana拿着Graham的玩具在他鼻子前晃了晃，那是一个已经有些使用痕迹的玩具环。Graham舔了舔他的玩具，然后小心地用牙齿叼走它，开始啃咬。

Alana抬头，和Hannibal视线相交。

“谢谢？”Alana说道，“我猜。”

她继续工作，现在多了Graham咀嚼的背景音。当她再次抬头看时，Hannibal已经不在房间里，Graham似乎睡着了。

\-----

每天晚上六点，Hannibal都会进入任何Alana当时所在的房间，然后盯着她，这是他让Alana知道是时候喂他的方式。Alana一般会等到接近七点再喂他，所以这种让人发毛的盯视会持续一段时间。如果到了八点，Hannibal还没有吃上饭，他会开始摧毁这座房子，一间一间来。

Alana一从椅子上起身，Hannibal就从猫架上跳了下来，在Alana前头冲向厨房，而等Alana进入厨房，她会发现Hannibal坐在流理台上（表面上他被禁止这么做）等候。Hannibal跳到地板上，蹭着Alana的脚踝打转，用甜美尖细的声音喵喵叫——这是他一天中唯一展现明确热情的时刻。Graham跟在Alana身后进来，直接走向自己的食碗，开始吃已经倒好的狗粮。Alana从冰箱中拿出“虹猫有机猫粮”，在Hannibal的食碗里洒进三分之一杯的分量，然后放进微波炉加热几秒，只是为了让猫粮升到室温。想到房子里现在有一只陌生的动物，一旦有机会就毫无疑问会争抢Hannibal的美味食物，她决定Hannibal可以在流理台上吃。

“过来，Hanni，”Alana喊道，拍打着Hannibal食碗旁的台面，“你可以在这儿吃。”

平时，Hannibal会立刻开始吃饭。他很讲究吃相，经常在中途停下来清理自己的胡须，然后再继续。但今天，Hannibal闻了闻自己的食物，把脚掌放进碗里，然后……把碗从台面上打翻下去。

“Hannibal！”Alana叫道。坚固的碗奇迹般地没有破裂，但由有机牧场放牧的羊身上的羊肩肉和羊心制成的人类食用级的昂贵猫粮撒了一地。Graham两口吞掉了那些猫粮，摇着尾巴要求更多。

Hannibal发出咕噜声，Graham吐着舌头用喜爱的目光看向他。

Alana盯着眼前的这一幕：“噢我的上帝，你们疯了。”

\-----

晚餐后——Hannibal吃了给他的第二份食物，感谢上帝，否则Alana真不知道自己会做出什么来——Hannibal花了些时间非常细致地整理了自己的毛发，然后消失在了房子的某处。Graham跟着他，显然是认定了那只猫是更多神奇的非干粮食物的来源。Alana犹豫了几分钟，思考如果她在房子里跟踪自己的宠物，她的精神是个什么状态后，最终决定回到办公室。

几分钟后，Graham的叫声响起。

那是声短促的犬吠，音量并不算很大，之后没有再响起别的声音——没有玻璃的碎裂声，没有愤怒的叫声，也没有咆哮或哀鸣。Alana侧耳倾听，等待着骚乱发生，开始提心吊胆。但她的担忧没有成真，于是她又继续读起一篇关于适应不利社会生态的的论文。

Graham的叫声再次响起——又是短促的一声后跟着寂静。这一次，Alana只分出了短暂的注意。

Hannibal小跑进来，尾巴高高抬起。Graham在几尺后跟着他进门，然后在猫爬架下先前待过的位置躺下，挑了一个玩具开始漫不经心地啃咬。Hannibal跳上一个书架，开始往书脊上蹭，像是他的下巴开始发痒并且需要马上抓挠。

“Hannibal。”Alana警告道。

听见自己的名字，Hannibal的耳朵向后折，但除此之外，他没有展示出任何听见Alana的迹象。Alana叹了口气，注意力回到阅读上，等待即将到来的响声。

Alana有一堆猫玩具——猫薄荷鼠、零食球、羽毛杖、发条鼠、激光笔，只要是宠物店里摆出来的，她全都有。以玩耍的形式消耗体力的活动，是一些猫咪行为学家、网络和Jackson Galaxy在《家有恶猫》里所推荐的，Alana曾期望这能减少Hannibal的攻击性行为，让他拥有更平和的脾气。

Hannibal确实玩了玩具——在最初的时候。当Alana把玩具买回家，他扑向它们，以一种猫咪特有的着迷叼着它们到处晃。当时Alana的精神为之一振，放心地认为她终于能拥有一只正常的猫。但天不遂人愿，这些玩具只短暂地发挥了作用，Hannibal最终不可避免地厌倦了它们，将它们随意地丢在走廊上。通常这还伴随着可预见的破坏行为，因为Hannibal唯一玩不腻的游戏就是弄坏东西。

Alana不再放花瓶（更别提Hannibal还有吃掉鲜花的倾向，Alana害怕他会因此中毒），不再挂相框，或摆放任何瓷器。在某天回家发现自己的酒杯全部碎在地上后，Alana给所有的橱柜都装上了防儿童/地震的锁。她开始用塑料水杯喝水，以免她喝到一半把杯子放在流理台或桌子的边沿，最终被Hannibal发现并推到地上。往往他做完后还要在台沿或桌沿往下望，似乎从这样的行为中得到了莫大的满足感。

至少书本和其他东西比起来相当无害，它们不会碎、不会弄脏地面，而且很容易被重新收拾好。有一部分书已经受到了Hannibal的关照，被留下齿印和爪痕，但也算是能轻易忽略。最重要的是，Hannibal能从这样的行为中收获乐趣，因而不会做出别的毁灭性更强和代价更高的淘气行为。

Graham叫了一声，和Alana之前曾听见的声音相同。然后又是一声，这重新取得了Alana的注意。她抬起头，正好看见Hannibal抖了抖耳朵，把脚掌从书上收回来，Graham则重新把头靠回了自己的前肢。每一次Hannibal开始玩书，Graham就会发出低鸣，然后Hannibal就会收回脚掌。

这种情况被Alana重复见证了几次，直到Hannibal跳下书架，然后——这引起了Alana的警戒——直接走向了Graham。Alana从椅子上起身，期望自己此时手边能有水或什么东西可以扔向这些动物，阻止他们可能发生的战斗。但Graham只是翻了个身，任由Hannibal爬上他的身体，用脚掌拍他的脸。等Hannibal认为Graham已经受到了足够的虐待，他从Graham身上爬下来，愤怒地整理自己的毛发后，用浮夸的姿态踱步出去了。

“我真是见了鬼了。”Alana咕哝道，重新坐下。

\-----

Hannibal在Graham的床上。

Graham一直以来都表现得很随和，但他显然不喜欢Hannibal上他的床。他绕着床打转，对着床吠叫，向着床发出呜呜声，最终抬头恳切地看着Alana。Hannibal在床的中心卷成一个球，看起来还有些委屈，好像在说“你为什么要发出这些噪音”。

Alana摇了摇头：“你自己想办法。”

Graham把一只前掌放上床，Hannibal打了个呵欠拉伸了一下，然后亮出了爪子。Graham把前掌放回了地上。

当Alana最后一次查看这些动物们，Graham正窝在自己被占据的床边，看起来实在非常沮丧。Hannibal是个浑圆的小灰球。Alana耸了耸肩，上楼去了。

Alana一般会在睡觉时关上房门，因为Hannibal喜欢在清晨叫她起床，而如果她不起就要被抓。但是当晚她没有关门，以防Graham有什么需要。她做了一个诡异吓人的梦，梦见了Hannibal、Graham和一条河，在梦的结尾，Hannibal变成了一只老虎，把Graham整个吞掉，只剩下一只毛茸茸的耳朵。阳光洒进窗户，落在枕畔，唤醒了Alana。

一般这个时间，Hannibal会对着门喵喵叫唤，要求享用他的早餐。如果他不在门边，那就是在楼下砸东西。Alana起床，往楼下走。

Graham和Hannibal正一起依偎在狗床上，Hannibal的两只前掌放在Graham的脑袋两边，给他打理毛发，粉色的舌尖在棕色的卷毛上滑过，一遍又一遍，Graham半闭着眼。

“见鬼，要是我拿着手机就好了。”Alana叹了口气，她确定如果现在去拿手机，眼前的魔法就会消失。

果然，在下一瞬，Hannibal就离开了狗床，跳上流理台，叫唤得像他从来没被喂饱，也许再也见不着食物，并受到了Alana的虐待似的。Alana叹着气去拿虹猫猫粮，把猫粮倒进Hannibal的食碗，加热，放在台面上。Hannibal闻了闻，然后把猫粮打翻到地上。等候着的Graham把猫粮全扫进了肚子，然后咧嘴吐出舌头看着他们，要求更多。

“你是最坏的。”Alana对Hannibal说，而Hannibal只是眯起眼睛发出了咕噜声。


End file.
